The Secret Life of Harry Potter
by HARLEYYYYYYYYYYY
Summary: Here Harry is living with his abusive relatives, so close to wanting death. Can a new profound relationship help him relize that he can truelly be loved? *Also Harry James Potter can turn into a bird.
1. Start of Somthing New

Chapter 1: The discovery

It was a glorious and sunny day in London. But Harry Potter had to stay hidden in a dark alley way because Harry had run away from his aunt and uncles house badly wounded. He did not want anyone to see him all bloody, scarred and helpless because he was the boy who lived and he was supposed to be strong. Snape the potions master was after him, trying to capture Harry so he could bring him to the castle for questioning. Harry had overheard a conversation of his when he talking to some muggles asking if they had seen any signs of a boy with raven hair, glasses, and ripped and bloodies clothing. When they answered yes Snape continued looking for him. Snape saw Harry at that very same instant when he had turned around from talking with the muggles. He had to keep moving, Harry used and elevating spell to bring him onto a nearby roof of a muggle house. He was so tired of running, he could barely move. Then he heard a rustling sound from below the building, not knowing what it was he cautiously went to the side of the building and looked down. What he saw made his heart race, there down below him looking right into his eyes was the person he hated the most. It was professor Snape. Snape saw him. Damn it! Snape jumped onto the roof harry was on and started running towards Harry, Snape was getting close, Harry started running as fast as he could. He kept on running. Harry looked back a second later, Snape had stopped to out of breath to keep going though Harry thought that was a lot of running for an oldish man like Snape. Harry ran and went into a dark alley way.

When he got far down the alley and knowing he had got Snape off his trail he closed his eyes, and thought of what a bird would look like. He didn't know exactly what kind of bird it was but he remembered seeing one, only days before. He pictured a lean muscular looking bird with jet black feathers with and a bright red chest. Big green eyes with yellow irises. The tips of its forked tail were also red. Harry kept on thinking of this picture, and cast the spell he had been working on for years.

"Avifor" whispered Harry.

He could feel his body parts transfiguring, he held his breath to stifle hi scream. It hurt so bad with all of the injuries already inflicted on him. When he opened his eyes the pain had lessoned, and he noticed his site was very far to the ground. He looked at himself and tweeted happily.

He then set off to find the greasy old bastard to give him a piece of his mind. Well, the birds mind. That's when he felt all of his strength ebb from him. But there was Snape, heading back up to the castle, limping like he had hurt himself badly.

'Serves him right' thought Harry

He flew to the nearest tree to watch him suffer in pain when he got close enough to see Snape's face what he saw was nothing he had seen before. He would think that he would be curing and raging with anger. This surprised Harry so much, he toppled out of the tree where he was perched, and landed at Snape's feet. Snape looked down and gaped, mouth open wide in surprise.

"Well, this day just turned from bloody hell to wonderful!" exclaimed Snape happily.

Harry had no clue what he was talking about until Snape exclaimed, "A Storm Bird, this can't be. They are rare especially in this part of the world". Then he noticed something weird about the bird, it was bleeding. He bent down to touch it but it flinched.

"Will you let me heal you?" asked Snape. Snape did not expect a reply but to his surprise he did!

"Tweet" Harry nodded

"Good lord! You can understand me?" Asked Snape in wonder. He had never felt so happy for the longest time. Something about this bird had his emotions all rearranged.

Harry would have never thought of having Snape lay one finger on him, but Harry was so tired of fighting off the overwhelming of the cuts and bruises that he let Snape pick him up. He was tense in his arms, but when they got inside he heard someone yelling to Snape.

"Severus did you find or get hi-"

"Oh my, is that a storm phoenix? It is!" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes this is a storm phoenix, and Potter, ah yes the brat got away! Again it's like he just disappeared. He does not know how to aperatte. But then this bird came from the direction Potter came… wait, come to think of it, this bird sort of looks like Potter" Snape looked at Harry closely

"Potter is very good at hiding. If he does not want to be found it is likely that he will not be found," Said Snape. He then changed the subject back to the bird with interest.

"You know that storm bird won't let humans touch them until they find the right person they want to be with forever, but normally it takes almost ten years, he's not that old. But he seems to like you. But Potter, what about Potter!"

Snape's face turned into a fake stone cold face. Harry and the teachers noticed this at once. All of them were surprised by this.

"What about Potter what are we going to do if he does not come back before school starts?" asked McGonagall. Dumbledore stood there for moment thinking about the question and then he said,

"Well, that's when we inform part of the ministry that he is missing, the Auroras will go after him and track him down"

"Severus, let's go down to the dungeons, I need to talk to you. Please excuse Minerva"

Dumbledore and Snape headed down to the dungeons with Snape still holding him, Harry just tried to relax as much as possible even though his shoulders were killing him.

When they stopped they were at the dungeon doors. When they opened Harry gasped because a big blast of cold air hit him. Snape noticed that the bird was shivering. Snape just held his arms firmer to keep it the bird warm. Harry and Dumbledore were very shocked by this gesture. Harry just thought 'How warm for a cold hearted man'. They were now entering the private rooms. Harry was not surprised to find that the room had almost all black furniture and also a lot of green. The couches were made of leather and there was a huge fire place already lit.

"Severus what about a name for your bird?" asked Albus watching the bird carfully.

"What…? Oh a name for the bird yes let's see, uh wow I'm not good at naming. What about maybe James" He stated looking over to where the bird was perched.

"BOOM BOOMY DWEEDLE DEE!" screamed Harry.

Snape looked startled for a second but said, "Ok he does not like that one"

'He's acting like Potter, whenever I said James name to him or to anyone or anything that sounded like James he would blow up and become very mad' thought Snape. 'This bird seems to be fuming. No, it can't be Potter'

"Hmm, what about Felix?" asked Dumbledore "wait a second you understood and answered what Severus asked?" Harry nodded.

"That is very unusual, I know they can understand humans but they normally don't nod or shake their head, they just have expressions on their faces, especially when there this young. Severus you have one amazing bird"

"How do you know he's young?" Snape asked inquiringly.

"It's hard to tell with this one because he seems very muscular and some of the lines on him are very unusual, but the smallness, the shape of its neck, and the feathers, and a lot of other stuff that will take too long to tell you" said Dumbledore looking closely at him.

"What would you say his age is?"

"In phoenix years about 1 ½ but in human years, 16 1/2"

'Potters age' Thought Snape.

"So do you like the name?"

"Tweet" Felix nodded

"Well now that we have that settled we do need to talk about Harry"

Snape and Felix grumbled. Felix did not mean it to be that loud but Snape and Dumbledore looked over curiously. But Harry just flew out the open window heading towards the shrieking shack, needing to get away and cleaned up while Dumbledore and Snape talked. He did not want to hear anything about what they were going to talk about.


	2. Plans

Chapter 2: Plans

Harry flew strait towards the shrieking shack and then flew through an open window. But now he had to figure out how to turn back into Harry. He thought about how he looked what he and tried the counter curse. He then felt the tingly sensation. He was Harry again. He rotated his shoulders; they ached from flying so much. His legs were so cramped that he could barely walk. To let them get loose again he ran up and down the stairs.

Dumbledore and Snape on the other hand were talking about what they were going to do when or if Harry comes back.

"Dumbledore, I have no clue what to do! He never listens to me. I need to talk to him but he always leaves in a hurry when he sees that we are the only ones left in the classroom" Said Snape irritably and sadly both.

"He can't keep running away like this, there's something the matter with him, I could tell. Dumbledore I'm ac-actually w-worried about P-Potter" stuttered Snape. There he had finally said it.

Albus raised his eyebrows a little bit but said nothing to what Snape had just said. Which Snape was thankful for. They both looked around to find that Felix was not present with them. Snape was not actually sure what to do about Potter's condition but when he saw him he will talk to him straight away.

**Authors note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. This is my first time writing a story so I'm not sure how its going to end up yet. Please review and give me some ideas what you liked about it. Thanks! -Harley**


	3. Food

Chapter 3: Food

Harry then changes back into a storm phoenix and headed to Snape's rooms.

"Well Felix we have to go shopping for something's for you like, uh, let's make a list"

Food

Treats

Bed

Toy's (if wanted)

"Do you think that's all?" questioned Snape

Harry nodded. He thought that was an awesome list. He never got anything, but now that he was a bird he could get stuff even though he now wanted different things.

"Tomorrow we will go shopping, but right now you need to take a bath."

'How many bloody times am I going to have to go back and forth?'

Harry flew out the window to the shrieking shack. For the 3rd time he changed back into Harry. He found a tub and pointed his wand into the tub and said,

"Aguamente"

He then heated the water up and striped his clothes off and stepped into the tub. He yelped in pain as the hot water soaked into his wounds. He picked up his wand and said through clenched teeth.

"Accio shampoo, Accio soap, Accio conditioner"

When they flew into his hands he set them aside. He could feel all the grit and blood coming off his wounds. He then lathered some soap onto his body. He noticed how many scars he had on his body. He finished and got out of the tub. 'I need to go shopping, good thing I have a ton of money' Harry thought. He did not have all of his money in Gringotts, but in Weasly's Wizard Wheeze's. 'Wonder if I could trust them to not tell anyone I was there' When he was all finished he took his wand and flicked it, his luggage landed in front him. He put on clean cloths and then he turned back into Felix and went back to Snape's private rooms.

When he got back he could smell the food. There was meat, blueberries, more meat, strawberries, raisins, grapes, plums, and shrimp. But Harry did not like meat now and scowled at it. He saw Snape watching him so he flew over to Snape's shoulder.

"Ok Felix, I don't know what you like so dig in and tell me." Snape said.

Harry hopped over to the blueberries and ate a couple and chirped his approval.

"Ok. You like those, now go down the row."

Harry hopped over and ate a couple of raisins and tweeted and shook his head meaning so-so. Harry went to the next thing in the row, which was pork. Right when he got near it he screeched. Snape shot up from where he was sitting and took the pork off of the table. Harry went to the next one which was strawberries and ate a couple and nodded and tweet. Then he went to the next one which was also meat. Harry screeched even louder so Snape would understand that he is a vegetarian. Snape jumped up once again and then it hit him.

"You're a vegetarian aren't you?" asked Snape already knowing the answer.

Harry nodded.

"Wow I should have known that, let me call the house elves, they will bring some bangers, oh yeah there fake meat with rice, beans, con, and some more vegetables. There actually really good."

"Winky!" Snape Ordered.

Winky popped up beside Snape. And asked,

"Yes master Snape?"

"Uh first go get cleaned up and tell another house elf to bring Felix the Storm Phoenix some bangers please?" Snape asked politely.

"Yes sir, wait a Storm Phoenix? Wow, oh yes bangers and get cleaned up. Ok master Snape." Winky, her normal sad sulky face was now instantly happy after seeing such a beautiful bird.

Pop. She was gone. But about a minute later there was another pop a little louder than Winky's by the name of Pamela popped up beside Snape, holding a tray of bangers.

"Here you are master, I heard that you have a wonderful Storm Phoenix, can I go over and uh touch him if he lets me master?" Pamela asked shyly.

"Yes of course Pamela"

Pamela walked over to where Felix was perched.

"Hello master Felix, may I touch you?"

Harry nodded. He really liked Pamela. He stepped closer so that she could reach. She reached out her hand and touched Harry's back and started stroking it lightly.

"Thank-you master" with a pop she was gone.

"Well Felix, go ahead and eat, I'm going to go take a shower."

Harry started eating. He heard the shower running; he waited and ate while Snape took a shower. Finally the shower turned off. Harry flew to Snape's bedroom to see if he was in there. Harry gasped, Snape only had a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping and running down his body. What Harry saw was much unexpected. Snape had very sculpted and muscular chest and his arms were thick with muscle. Harry thought that Snape had a beautiful upper body. Harry did not get why Snape would wear such baggy clothing and not show off his muscles. Harry thought that Snape was actually… hot. Harry shook his head, he's my Professor and I somewhat dislike him. Harry did not like the idea that Snape as a teacher is stronger than him. 'What am I thinking! Having a crush on Snape!' Harry turned back to go to the kitchen.

Snape come in wearing only his boxers which had snitches on them. Harry really like them. Snape announced it was time to go to bed. Harry got up and flew to the king sized bed and landed on a really soft pillow and instantly fell into a very deep sleep.


	4. Shopping

Chapter 4: Shopping & a discovery

Snape had woke up before Felix, so he took another shower and got changed. He then went to wake Felix.

"Felix, breakfast, we are going shopping" Snape snapped just a little bit.

Ok, so Snape was not a morning person. Felix got off of the pillow, ate a couple blueberries then flew out the window which was always open for him, and went to the Shrieking Shack. Once there he turned back into Harry and started his leg workout, he did this for a good 45 minutes. When he was done he was so tired he could barely move. He hopped into the tub he prepared and got cleaned up. He then got changed and turned back into Felix and flew back to Snape's Private rooms, were Snape was waiting for him.

"Where have you been" Snape snapped. He had his cold look back on his face. Harry cringed. Well, Snape was back to his old self again. They set out and once they got past the Hogwarts boundaries Snape and Felix apperated together. Then Snape let him go. They went to the animal shop first cause it was the closest store that they had to go to. They stepped inside and went over to the little bed section for birds. They looked around and then Harry saw it. A bed that was round and fluffy, and best of all it had snitches on it. Harry tried it out and thought it was the perfect size, shape, and comfort.

"You like Quidditch? That's really odd I didn't think birds new about Quidditch. Wait a second… Are you Potter! Potter is that you?" Snape snapped.

Harry stood there trying to look as though he did not understand. He did not want to lie to Snape so he just stood there. But Snape picked Felix up and the bed and went to go get the rest of the supplies.

"Tweet tweedle dee" Thanked Harry.

"You're welcome Felix"

They paid for the stuff and walked around town. Snape got some new cloths. Snape for once, bought leather clothes, who know why? Then Harry remembers that Snape over hearing a conversation that Harry was having with Ron about how Harry likes leather. Harry loved leather so much! But he never bought any for himself.

'He's really hot!' thought Harry. 'Damn-it Harry stop thinking about him that way! Maybe this bird thing is messing up my brain'. They headed towards the Three Broom Sticks for lunch. Harry had a plan he needed to do. He did not know if it would work or not but he had to try it. When they got there, Harry got a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote in front of Snape,

'Snape I am going for a flight, I won't be back for a while, don't count on seeing me tonight. I have to visit someone, somewhere, something. Yeah.'

Snape sat there wide eyed. He did not notice the waiter watching them also. When Harry finished Snape asked,

"How many things can you do? So you can also write?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok you can go"

Harry took off without a backwards glance, not wanting Snape to see the mischief in his eyes.


	5. The Weasly's

Chapter 5: The Weasly's

Harry flew towards Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. Harry had brought along his invisibility cloak to use if he really needed it. He had used the spell 'reducto' to minimize its weight and size. When he got to a dark alley way near the shop he changed back into in to his human form and slipped under the cloak. He walked out into the somewhat crowded street and opened the door to the shop. It was packed like always. He walked up to George and shoved a piece of paper in his hand that said 'Meet me in the secret backroom with Fred right now.' George was really surprised but what the note said. He looked around but everyone was busy shopping. He got Fred and headed to the back room.

"Fred how would anyone know about this, except our close friends? There not even here right now, they're coming later" said George really concerned.

"We have 25,000 galleons of Harry's back there, no one can know that!" whispered Fred in a high tone.

Once they got into the backroom, no one was in there. Fred and George took out there wands and said,

"Show yourself"

"Jeeze guys it's only me" Said Harry as he pulled the cloak off. Fred and George gasped.

"Harry, what are you doing? Harry is that… Blood!" asked Fred

He walked over to Harry and looked him up and down.

"Oh Harry, everyone's been so worried! Look at you. Your hurt, it looks like your cuts are reopening ever move you make!"

"Fred, George, you cannot tell anyone, and I mean anyone not even Ron or Hermione that I've been here" mumbled Harry through all the pain.

"Harry cant you heal yourself?" George asked.

"It's hard to mend uh, muggle cuts."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh, nothing, I can't talk about it here"

"Ok, what do you need Harry, we'll do anything, just come back to the castle soon ok? And, uh don't die"

"Ok, I won't die and I will come back to the castle sometime, no exact date. So what I need-" Harry collapsed to the floor. Fred and George came over and helped Harry up.

"-are that uh, some of my money only 60 galleons. Can you put a-a charm on them to so there light?" asked Harry through clenched teeth, all of his cuts reopening from just walking and flying.

"Yes Harry, wow, ok you don't need to tell us what happened, but tell us is that **only** your blood?"

"Yes"

Fred walked over to where Harry's money was hidden and did almost 15 different spells tapped his wand in certain places and brought out 60 galleons.

"For your guys help you can take whatever galleons out of there as want or need"

With that Harry took the bag of galleons that had a spell to make them light on them, put his cloak on and apperated into his dark alley wary. He then fell asleep from the loss of blood and exhaustion.


	6. Vernon Dursley

Chapter 6: Finding Harry

**This chapter is rated R. Contains forms of rape and abuse! So if you don't wish to read this chapter back out now!**

**I do not own anything in Harry Potter except this story.**

Harry woke up in the dark but then he looked at his watch. He had slept a whole day! It was now 11:30 a.m. Wait, its dark out though. Harry stood up and winced. He walked out into the sunlight with his invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around himself. 'Oh yeah, I was in the ally way' Harry had to go do something very important, so he wrapped the invisibility cloak tightly around him before he apperated to outside of the Dursley's home.

He changed back into Felix and flew through his bedroom window. But n the making he was going so fast that he crashed into his dresser making a huge racket. He changed back into Harry, and as fast as he could he started apperating his stuff into the dark alley way with an invisible charm on the things, even though no one knew about it, just to make sure. It was sort of like the room of requirements.

Right when he was about to change back into Felix Uncle Vernon came in and Harry cringed when he saw him. Harry was acting like a helpless little boy. He could not help it he was scared. Harry put in wand in his pocket; waiting for what he knew was going to happen. Vernon walked over to Harry and smirked when Harry started to step back. They did this until Harry's back hit the wall. Now there was nowhere to run. Vernon then slapped Harry as hard as he could across his cheek. It stung like hell to Harry. He then punched Harry in the mouth and the stomach.

"How dare you come back here you ungrateful little freak!"Yelled Uncle Vernon.

Vernon then punched Harry again and again and again. Harry could not move what so ever, he was in so much pain. Every cut he closed last night had been reopened. Harry dreaded what he knew was coming next. It was like a routine to Vernon. Vernon now had Harry pinned to the floor. He then flipped Harry over onto his stomach and pulled Harry's pants down to his ankles. Harry started to cry in shame. How helpless he felt compared to his uncle. Vernon now unzipped his pants and plunged his cock right into Harry not even preparing him. Harry screamed like there was no tomorrow. To Harry it seemed like for him there _would _be now tomorrow. Vernon pulled in and out with Harry just lying there screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. When Vernon had, had enough he pulled his and Harry's pants up and said,

"Like I said Potter" spat Vernon "Don't tell _anyone_!" Harry also knew what was coming next. Vernon pulled out a pocket knife and cut very deep cuts into Harry. The same way as before. He then shoved the blade into Harry's shoulders.

"Ugh!"Cried Harry.

Dudley came in to see what all the noise was and gasped at what he saw. He then ran out of the room. Vernon stood up and said putting his knife back into his pocket,

"Don't you ever come back you filthy freak!" He then walked out of the room. Harry moaned in agony. He heard someone enter the room and he cringed thinking it was Uncle Vernon again. But it was not. It was... Dudley. He walked over to where Harry was laying.

"Harry... I'm uh not actually going to hurt you ok? I want to uh actually help you. If you tell me where you uh w-wand is I'll put it into your hand and uh do whatever you need to do to get back ok?"Dudley asked.

"Ok, inside robe, left pocket" Harry choked out somehow. Dudley reached in and with shaky hand extracted Harry's wand and looked at it.

"It's very nice. This must come in handy. Good luck Harry. And uh sorry about dad." He put the wand into Harry's hand and watched as Harry was leaving wondering how he did it. The one thing Harry did not notice was that he did not turn back into Felix, but he thought he had. So he thought he was ok. He then pulled all his remaining strength together and apperated, leaving a stunned Dudley behind.

He apperated as close to Hogwarts as possible and dragged himself close to the shrieking shack before he blacked out.

**Authors note: Alright everybody, this is all I have for now, please add me to the waiting list because I will have more! I just have to think of some more. I am also sorry that some of these chapters are really short. Have fun reading! Once again, please review and email me!**


	7. Murderer

Chapter 7: Murdered

When Harry woke up it was dark out but the moon was full enough for him to see. He rose from the ground slowly, wincing with pain. He crawled up the dingy steps of the shrieking shack. When he got to the room with the luggage, he used his wand and whispered 'lumos'. The room was filled with light, he then crawled over to his bags and took the Health and Healing Book of Spells from it and opened it. He looks through the book and found a spell that would close up most of the cuts but not all.

"Vulnera Sanentur" Whispered Harry as he watched the gashes close up and draws the blood back into him. He then used the Fevula spell that created bandages on his injuries. When he was healed, he just sat there thinking of nothing in particular.

_I'm just a good for nothing freak, can't even fight up against a damn muggle_ this was the first coherent thought that ran through Harry's mind. He was thinking about how he only had 1 week until the first term of school started and what he was going to do about being Snape's _Pet._ He then decided on people would get suspicious if the-boy-who-lived did not show up to school. So he decided that he would still go and cover his injuries as best as possible.

For the next couple of days he barely ate anything, but he kept a constant routine of always going back to Snape's room, the only one he had ever been in other than the kitchen. Harry kept on thinking to himself that he had to go back to the Dursley's one more time before school started because there was still stuff of his there that he was not able to grab the last time he was there. He knew what would happen if he went back but he didn't care; he thought he deserved everything that Vernon Dursley did to him.

_Murderer _thought Harry. _I killed the only person left who probably cared for me because I was stupid and fell into the trap of Voldemort. I'm just a stupid little freak_. He looked at his wrist which had 3 deep cuts running across it. He knew when he did this what they symbolized. Each one stood for his father, mother, and Sirius. All of them now gone, this is how he remembers who used to be with him always.

Later on that night when he was too tired to move, he just curled into a ball and fell asleep into a fitful dream, the one that always haunts him that he cannot get away from.

'_Murderer, murderer, murderer'_

"_That's what you are Harry" Whispered Voldemort._

"_You were careless about trying to defeat me that you killed your last relative. No one really loves you Harry, how can they? You're weak! Nothing but a freak!" _

_Harry knelt before him wrapped in chains. "It's time you learn a lesson from your mistakes, murderer"_

_Harry couldn't move, Voldemort was right behind him holing something that Harry could not see. _

"_This could all end if you would just join me, join me and we can be the most powerful wizards of all time, of the whole universe" Whispered Voldemort right into Harry's ear. Harry shuddered before he said,_

"_Never" Harry choked out. "I will never be like you; you killed my parents Tom Rid-"Harry never got to finish his sentence before he felt the whip slash across his back, he yelped in pain._

But before anything else could happen Harry woke up drenched in sweat and blood was coming from the wound that had just been cut into his back from the dream. He was scared, every time he had a dream that he got hurt in it happens in real life. He noticed that it was getting brighter outside, the light was streaming through the broken window. Harry didn't bother using his energy to heal the wound. It wasn't as bad as some of the others he had.

In just 2 days school would start and he wouldn't have to worry about being beaten all the time, but he would have to stay at the Dursley's for the next 2 days, he had to go on the train like any other wizard child. He knew this was a waste of energy but it would be weird for people to not see him on the train but him arriving there at the same time.

When his breathing was back to normal he got up and transfigured himself back into Felix and headed towards Snape's room. When he got there the professor was still asleep, cautiously he turned back into Harry so he could write a letter that said

_Dear Snape,_

_I will not be here during the school year very often, as I am traveling around the world and exploring while learning new things. I am glad that we met and I promise I will be in touch. _

_Your friend,_

Felix

Harry wrote this in as messy hand writing as he could so no one would notice that the hand writing was his own. He took one last look at his professor, and then became Felix once more and headed back to the Shrieking Shack. When he had gotten back he sent all of his belongings back to the Dursley's house even though had gone through all the trouble before to get it here. He then continued to clean his cuts because once he was at their house there would be no chance of using his wand. He looked around the dingy place making sure that he gotten everything and without and backwards glance he was Felix again and was heading out the open window. He headed towards muggle London so he could stop in an alley way and apperated the rest of the way.

_Murderer _his conscious said all the way back.


	8. 2 days

When Harry apperated outside the house in Little Winging he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and knocked on the door, fear shooting through his entire body. The door opened wide and Uncle Vernon stared down at him with a sneer on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look whose back did you miss me?" Uncle Vernon asked grabbing Harry by the scruff of the neck and led him to the couch and pushed him onto it.

"You have 2 days until school, what are we gonna go?" he asked with a sneer. He waited there for Harry's answer but when he got nothing he yelled, "You're not going to talk to me any more boy? Answer me! What are we going to do? All the while his big chubby face was turning a dark scarlet color.

"I'm sorry Uncle! We will do what we normally do… have you beat me whatever what you want until I can't scream anymore" Harry looked down in shame when he said this not wanting to meet the furious glare of his abusive uncle.

"Go up to your room, don't come down unless I say so" he walked away without a backwards glance. Harry ran straight to his small cupboard under the stairs not wanting to get his uncle angrier. When he got to his cupboard he looked inside cautiously, it was still the same with all the blood everywhere on the walls and on the mattress; it also still stunk very badly. He shuddered with all of the memories he had of this one little cupboard. Of all the times he was neglected and blood pouring from his body. He then noticed that someone had tried to clean it up a bi but got tired of doing so and just left the rest where it was.

He sat down on the mattress, waiting and knowing what was to come in a short while. He had been sitting there awhile being as silent as possible as sobs racked through his body and tears running down his face. That's when he heard the bolt in the door scrape, when the door opened his uncle was standing there with a smirk spread across his face. He grabbed Harry by the shirt and dragged him up the stairs to Dudley's old bedroom; this room was where the worst of the things happened because there was a lot more room where Harry could try to escape and Vernon Dursley like the good old fight. Harry was told to strip of his clothing which he did not do immediately even though he knew that if he did not follow his uncle's orders the result would be much worse than it would have originally, when Vernon saw this he walked up to Harry and punched him square in the jaw with all of his force. Harry closed his mouth so not to scream out loud and fell to the floor with a thump breathing hard.

"Please" Harry whispered.

"What did you say boy?" yelled Vernon.

"Please stop! I didn't do anything!" Harry cried out as loud as he could event though it was barely a whisper. Vernon did not stop, but just kept punching and slapping, but never his face, he would not punch Harry's face because people would notice if there were marks on his face. Vernon proceeded to flipping over Harry so he was facing him.

"You worthless little freak! You killed everyone who maybe even liked you! Murderer" Vernon whispered the last word. He then undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock and pounded into Harry with so much force that Harry could not help but slip out a strangled scream. Harry tried with all of his force to push his uncle off but he could not. He just lay there and closed his eye lids waiting for it to all be over. He could not even imagine being able to live through tomorrow if his uncle did this again. When finally he could feel Vernon spill his seed inside him and pull out that he let out a ragged breath. Vernon zipped up his pants and got up from the ground with much difficulty and said, "Get dressed freak and make us an early dinner".

But Harry just lay there, bleeding and hurt, not wanting to move. He knew he had to but when he was about to get up darkness came forth in his mind threatening to take him fully. He tried fighting it but how blissful he thought it felt, and soon he succumbed to it without another thought.

XxXxXxXxX

Sometime later he awoke to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly thinking it was his uncle again coming to beat him for not making them dinner, but to his surprise it was Aunt Petunia.

"Harry wake up it's almost time for you to catch the train; you've been out for a day. You don't want Vernon in here do you? Please get up and take a shower!" Aunt Petunia was whispering it loudly as to not draw attention from the others in the household.

Aunt Petunia then helped Harry up and led him quickly to the bathroom. Harry could tell that Petunia looked sick from what Harry looked like, but he didn't really care about it much at the moment. When Aunt Petunia left harry took what was left of his clothing off and stepped into the steaming shower tha Aunt Petunia had already started for him, he hissed when the water hit his wounds and he watched as all the blood flowed off of him and mingled in with the water.

When he was all set to go he took his stuff and went to the car without looking at anyone. He had put on cologne that he had bought so the metallic smell of blood would not be noticeable. In the car there was absolutely no conversation between anyone. All you could hear is the engine of the car and the heavy breathing of Uncle Vernon.

He left the car without saying anything to his family, he knew that had been a bad decision but instead of doing anything about it he loaded his trolley with his bags and set off to the train 9 ¾. He knew that he was cutting time when he finally got to the bus, when he got on all of the Slytherins were looking at him funny. _Maybe they thought I wasn't coming back, to bad for them!' _When all of a sudden he was pulled into a compartment, which he then whipped out his wand ready to fend himself off, until he it was Ron and Hermione.

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me, I know that it has been awhile since I have updated. But I have been really busy. Please email me for questions and some Ideas. I would reallllly like some of your ideas and id you do I will mention you in my next chapter. Thanks so much, oh and I might be doing some of Harry's point of view since it might be easier. 3 -Harley**


End file.
